saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eli
Big Eli King is a completely original character drawn (poorly) and coded (very poorly) by XCB, first released in 2001. The character is currently offline. Story (current) The murder of his precious girlfriend. The fufillment of a 3000-year old prophecy that caused a powerful, demonic force to inhabit his body. Eli has been dealt a cruel fate.To find the answers to his questions, he has no choice but to fight -- not only against his enemies, but against the demons that torment him. Gameplay Eli has a somewhat old-school style of play. He has two attack styles at his disposal: *'Speed Mode -' His main style. He has the ability to run and can chain his normals together for quick combos *'Power Mode -' He loses the ability to run and chain his attacks, and his walk slows down and he can't jump as high. But his defense is higher and he's much more damaging. Movelist * Sonic Wave - :: Eli throws a wave projectile at the opponent. * Sonic Stinger - :: Eli winds up and delivers a power thrusting punch. If the move hits point blank, it will slam his opponent to the wall. * Sonic Knee - :: A rising knee attack. * Sonic Calibre - in midair, :: A move he picked up from fighting against a certain female soldier. Works as an air fireball. Super Moves * 'Sonic Tempest Storm - ' :: Eli throws a flurry of Sonic Waves at once.. * 'Sonic Assault - ' :: Eli's signature super. A ranbu type attack that does good damage. Trivia *Eli was XCB's second MUGEN character (who was the first?) and was actually made for the 01.01.2000 version of MUGEN, however when 06.24 was released (the version which introduced the new required sprite system and basically set the precedent of future versions), the creator simply fixed the code and released him as is, *When Eli was made, the creator had no idea how to make CLSN, so most of his hitboxes are actually Kung Fu Man's. However it worked shockingly well for the time. *For such a primitive character, Eli was surprisingly popular, gaining somewhat of a cult following and remaining one of XCBs most requested characters. *In fact, Eli was so popular, the character has actually been spriteswapped at least three times. *Before he was taken offline permanently, there was a secret update to Eli in the MRev days where Splode gave him proper hitboxes and XCB fixed a few bugs. Mysteriously, his skin was also made darker. (Many people complained that he didn't look very "black" for a black character.) *Contrary to popular belief, Eli is not short for Elijah. *Eli's initial portrayal was a heroic, laid back, wisecracking type of person. However, his personality has taken a much darker turn and he was rewritten to be more bitter, jaded, and no-nonsense. He still makes wisecracks, but they're much more sarcastic in nature. *In the same way, his "evil persona" was rewritten from being a "Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde" transformation into something he actively fights for possession of his body. When he gets agitated, some of the demonic power may emerge and transform him partially (glowing red eyes, fangs, demonic like voice). Category:Mugen-Original Characters Category:Characters with original graphics Category:Characters